Rogue
by mimetrix
Summary: Travelling with exorcist, the young Bookman finds themselves distraught by the path they have chosen. However, they aren't exactly what they appear to be as they fight alongside the exorcists allied with them. Fearing heartbreak, they watch everything unfold in front of them reliving harsh moments and fears. To their friends they are Alex, to others they are a tainted rose.


It was a bright and sunny morning as members of the Black Order were reporting into their main branch officer. Lavi, a young man with red hair leaned up against the wall with the phone up to his ear. He listened closely to the orders he and his comrades would receive for the following day. A golem flew next to him holding onto the phone cord as they talked. The little golem's job was to allow exorcists to communicate with the branch offices while out on the field as well as record data of the exorcists at any given moment.

In the other room of the hotel, were Lavi's friends who were travelling with him. They sat anxiously awaiting for their next move. Among them was Lenalee a girl with long dark greenish blue hair tied up in pigtails. Next to her on the bed was Allen, a boy with white hair and a striking red mark over his left eye. The mark resembled that of a pentagram above his eye with a line reaching down to his chin almost in the shape of a lightning bolt. Leaning up against the wall was Bookman, an older man with dark black circles around his eyes, the mentor of Lavi. He remained silent and straight faced as he waited for Lavi's return. Lastly in the room, was a pale man with long white bangs that draped in front of his face, who goes by the name of Arystar.

All of them in the room wore uniforms, though they differed given their taste and abilities, they all had things in common. They all wore dark navy blue uniforms with white accents. The buttons on them had their names engraved into them, just in case anything were to happen. Most importantly, over their left shoulder was a star emblem of the Black Order. That emblem was what helped define them as exorcists, enemies of demons and their creator The Millennium Earl.

Lavi walked into the room and stretched as everyone placed their eyes on them eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well we better get going. We have orders to retrieve someone."

"Retrieve someone?" Lenalee stated in confusion.

"Yeah, Komui said that there was someone nearby that we needed to find."

The group gathered their things and began to make their way out of the hotel. They proceeded through the town questioning who this person was and why they were needing to find them.

Lavi began to explain to them what he was told about their current mission.

"According to Komui their name is Alex. They are some kind of rogue exorcist from the Asian branch. They left the branch without any notice and hadn't returned. It sounds like they still report in from time to time though. The last report was given in a town near here."

"A rogue exorcist? How can someone be a rogue exorcist?" Allen asked.

"Not sure, but whoever this guy is they are needed, especially at a time like this."

"I wonder what kind of person he is," Arystar chimed in.

"Beats me," Lavi replied placing his hands behind his head.

As the group continued down the road Allen's eye reacted. The mark over his left eye is a mark of a curse placed unto him from long ago. This curse enables him to recognize the tortured soul within demons. These souls were called upon those they reside in. In order to become a demon one most call the name of the one they had lost before The Millennium Earl. The soul is placed into the skeletal components of the demon as it is then ordered to force itself into the one that called their soul, killing the person in the process. The person then acts as a shell for the soul as the two together become a full demon, a weapon for The Millennium Earl.

Two gear components appear in front of his eye as it turns black developing two red rings in the center. The change alerts Allen as he stops in his tracks. He detects three demons up ahead of them using the gear mechanisms of his eye.

"Demons up ahead," he said bracing himself.

"Already, and we just started walking," Lavi proclaimed reaching down towards his leg for his weapon. "Alright you guys, let's take care of this and keep going with our search."

"There must be a reason for demons to be nearby," Lenalee proclaimed as she grew concerned.

"No matter, it's time to eat," Arystar shouted with his white bangs springing up to reveal his face as long fangs grew from his mouth and his eyes grew dark.

Everyone started running towards the locations of the demon. Allen's left arm changed revealing a large metallic arm with a claw like hand at the end. Along his shoulder, a green glow appeared. The small hammer Lavi had grabbed from the holster on his leg grew to an immense size that seemed almost impossible for that of a normal human to carry. As Lenalee ran beside them, the thigh high boots she wore changed in shape reaching her knee. A green glowing line appeared up the middle of them as a green line reached from the top of her boot up her outer thigh. Bookman refused to get involved as he let the others take control.

Each one of their abilities are what made them exorcists. Without them they would not be where they are today. These are called innocence and they are the hosts. Some innocence differs from others. Allen and Arystar have parasitic innocence which resides within them. Lavi and Bookman are both equipment users, meaning that their innocence are in the form of a weapon. Lenalee is a crystal innocence user, a type of innocence similar to an equipment wielder but requires the blood of the exorcist.

They ran up the road a little ways away. Once they were close enough they saw three large demons in the sky. They were level one demons, a type of demon that has no control over what they do. Their only direction is to kill and level up. The balloon like demons hovered in the air as they approached.

"Let's go," Allen shouted as his metallic arm shifted and turned into a gun. His fingers turned into energy and surrounded the barrel opening of his arm. Just as he was about to fire a yell could be heard from above them.

Up in the sky came a person with a weapon in hand. They struck a demon with an immense force. As the attacker stuck the landed, the demon before them exploded. Quickly before the other two demons were able to strike, the mysterious person used the staff they had. The staff extended hoisting them up into the air. As everyone watched, they all deactivated their innocence as they were confused by the sight.

Once high enough the stranger angled themselves and landed on top of a demon. The staff in their hand revealed a hidden blade at the end turning it into a spear. With a great force, they lodged it into the demon and slashed it. Before the demon exploded, they leapt towards the next demon and launched the weapon towards it. The spear went through with great ease and began its decent. Quickly they dove towards it and caught it in their hand just as the final demon exploded.

They got up from the ground with their back turned towards the group, not realizing that they had been standing there the entire time. They threw the spear behind their neck with their hands resting over each end.

"Ha, you didn't really put up much of a fight now did yeah!" she proclaimed, "Right, now then…"she said turning around to see the group standing behind her.

The stared at her wide eyed as she stood still in her tracks. Not a word was said to each other as everyone was either confused or amazed. Lenalee noticed that the young woman standing before them was wearing a uniform of the Black Order.

"Are you Alex?" she asked stepping in front of the group.

With a bit of a relief Alex stood straight and retracted her staff to a smaller size and placed it in its holster on her leg. "You must be the group of exorcists sent to find me. I'm…"

"Smile," came Lavi's voice from behind everyone with great confusion.

Alex looked behind Lenalee to see Lavi standing with a surprised look on his face. He rubbed his eye and shook his head believing that he was dreaming. Alex stared really hard and him trying to piece together a history and why he looked familiar. Once it was put together, she remembered the times that have been shared and the times that have changed. She ran past Lenalee and straight towards him.

"Eyepatch?" she questioned quietly.

"This can't be real! I have to be dreaming! Is it really you!?"

Alex's face lit up as she stood before a childhood friend. Without thinking she ran towards him and leapt into his arms. The two embraced in a hug as they held on tightly to one another.

"You really have matured over the years, but you both must remember the rules," came the croaky voice of Bookman.

Alex looked over and immediately shrieked in fear. She jumped behind Lavi and grabbed a hold of him, "It's a PANDA!" she yelled, peering over Lavi's shoulder.

Bookman grabbed a small pebble and without hesitation threw it right at her face. It hit her square in the forehead causing her to fall back. She landed on her back holding onto her forehead and laughed. Lavi helped her up and laughed as everyone else was trying to figure things out.

"I guess some things will never change eh Eyepatch," she stated dusting the little dirt from her jacket.

"Right, you can call me Lavi now by the way, and what's with the beads," Lavi asked flicking the small lock of hair hanging from the side of her face held together by three colorful beads.

She responded by grabbing the locks on either side of her head and pouted at him. "Oh yeah wise guy it's Alex now and what's with the headband," she replied pulling it down over his eye and eyepatch.

"That's enough, both of you," Bookman sternly said.

"Right, we should really get going. I'm Allen by the way," Allen said with a smile holding out his now red hand where his innocence resides.

"I'm Lenalee and this is Arystar," Lenalee replied with a smile on her face.

Alex eagerly grabbed a hold of Allen's hand and shook it, however as the two of them were locked in a grip there was a strange sensation. Alex couldn't quite pick out what the sensation was but it seemed oddly familiar like she had been around it before. Shaking it off she continued, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. It's Alexandra or preferably Alex." She looked back behind her as Lavi stood with a large smile on his face. She met Bookman's stern gaze and continued, "Teach is right we should probably get into the nearest town and report back to the branch. But before we go there is something that I have to do first."

Alex walked away from the others and began to search around the area.

"What's wrong Alex?" Allen asked.

"My golem, it's missing. Every time the bloody thing sees a demon it takes off and hides. CHIP!"

"That's odd," Lenalee replied as everyone began to search for the golem.

"CHIP GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

A small creature in the shape of a ball appeared behind some rocks and flew with its white wings towards Alex. It wasn't graceful during its flight as one of its wings was damaged. She held out her hands allowing it to land nicely within her palms.

"Doesn't fly very well does it?" Lavi pointed out.

"No, the poor thing was attacked by a demon one time and got damaged."

"Why don't you just replace it?"

"I can't replace Chip. I made him after all, he is more to me than just a golem. I could never replace him," she cried out snuggling up to her golem with affection.

Without further hesitation the group made their way to the nearest town up ahead. Along the way both Lavi, Bookman, and Alex reminisced on good times. Through bits and pieces, the others were able to slowly figure out the history that the three of them shared. When finally questioned on their past, Alex gladly filled in any blanks.

Her parents abandoned her for unknown circumstances, but she was found by some travellers. These travellers were Bookman and Alex's mentor Shiro. Shiro gladly took her in and raised her like his own. There were complications at times, but they both pulled through. With Shiro as her mentor she was raised to be his successor in the Bookman clan. She trained day and night and lived under the regulations of the Bookmen. However, at her age she couldn't help but to be tempted by her surroundings. When she was seven, Bookman and his new successor had confronted Shiro and Alex. Although shy at first the two successors got along very well.

With time the two grew very fond of each other breaking one of the rules of the Bookman Clan and establishing a strong friendship. However, through this friendship they still managed to stay true to the regulations. They both grew to be neutral to their surroundings only to observe. Each time the two of them met, they exchanged a different name. Their true names were hidden from each other, but it didn't matter to them. Upon their initial meeting they always referred to each other as "Eyepatch" and "Smile" a notable feature that each of them can pick out. The two shared a close relationship with each other for ten years and even trained together on occasion.

The two of them always knew that there was a chance that they would never see each other again. When that day finally came, they exchanged their names with one another for one final time. There was no explanation as to why Bookman and his successor disappeared with no further contact.

"Who knew that when you guys left that day, it was to be a part of the Black Order? It's crazy to think that things would end up this way," Alex proclaimed.

"That reminds me whatever happened to your mentor?" Lavi asked.

Alex stopped in her tracks as memories flooded her mind. Everyone else reacted to her as they grew concerned. She was quiet and kept to herself, but she maintained her composer.

"Shiro is dead."

Lavi and Bookman were both shocked by the news. They had no idea how else to respond.

"Not too long after you both left, we were attacked by demons. Shiro protected me the best that he could but there were too many. I fought them off with all of my strength but…he sacrificed himself for me."

"I'm…sorry to hear that," Arystar stated approaching her to comfort her.

"It's alright, that was a long time ago. I managed to escape and was confronted by some exorcists. The demons were looking for an innocence and we just happened to be in their path. The exorcists took me in to the Asian Branch after I had been struck by dark matter. That's where one of the fragments there ironically reacted to me. Next thing you know it, I was getting sized for a uniform and a weapon was being made for me. I had no choice after that. But it's almost too coincidental that all of this happened. To this day, I can't figure out why."

"You do understand what else that means, do you not?" Bookman proclaimed.

"Yes, I am fully aware that with my mentor's passing that I take the responsibility of his work as a full-fledged Bookman."

Lavi was in awe at the sight of her remaining so calm. She was causally talking about it reciting the events that had taken place like they were facts. He realized that she was truly living by the code she was under. A code the three of them share as a Bookman.

The group made their way into the next town as arrangements were made for them to rest for the night and report in. Alex was planning on sharing a room with Lenalee, which made her slightly uncomfortable. In the last three years she was used to doing everything alone. Sharing a room with someone pulled her out of her comfort zone. Although it was not so different from what she experienced as a child, it was still enough to put her on edge.

She sat on the bed next to Lenalee's watching her settle in. Alex held onto her bag tightly unsure of what to do. Lenalee took notice to Alex's uneasiness.

"Are you ok?" she asked her.

"Fine, just…fine. I've just never really shared a room with anyone in a while let alone another girl."

"Oh, well there is nothing you need to worry about," Lenalee replied with a smile.

There was a small tap on the door prompting Lenalee to welcome whoever it was inside. Lavi entered the room and approached Alex.

"Komui wants to talk to you."

With a bit of hesitation she followed Lavi to a telephone at the end of the hallway. Attached to the phone line was his golem, happily flying. She reached for the phone and stopped part way through. A part of her didn't want to touch it, but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice.

"Hello," she answered the phone.

"Yes, hello Alex?"

"Yes this is Alex."

"Great to hear from you and glad to know that you are safe, we want you to stay with the group of exorcists you're with now. They are currently on the search for a Marshall. Can you do that for us?"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I sir."

"You're right on that one. Just make sure you stay with this group. We don't want you to wander off like you have been, understood?"

"Yes sir," she promptly said and hung up the phone.

The little golem returned to Lavi who was patiently waiting nearby. Alex told him the orders that she was given. With delight, his face lit up. Alex wanted nothing more than to be with Lavi and Bookman once again, however there was a part of her that told her to back away. She wanted to ignore that thought, but it kept growing the minute that they had approached the town.

Lenalee and Allen joined the two of them in the hallway. They both thought that it was a good idea to check the town out since the sun was still up. Just as Lavi and Alex agreed to join them, they were interrupted.

"Alex and Lavi, I don't need to remind you of anything do I?" came Bookman's voice in a language that was only comprehensible to the three of them.

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other and shrugged off the strange language. Both Lavi and Alex wore sly smiles on their faces as the reminisced on the moments they shared that were just like this.

"Yes sir, we will oblige," Alex replied walking past Allen and Lenalee.

As the four of them wandered around the streets, they decided to split up. Lavi and Alex went one way while Lenalee and Allen went another way. They agreed to meet up back at the hotel before sunset.

Lenalee and Allen explored all that they could for the amount of time they had. As they walked around, Allen's golem Timcanpy gently fluttered around them trying to avoid any cats that may in the area. After past experiences with the animal, Tim was weary of wanting to be outside of Allen's hood or pockets. Allen seemed to believe that the area was clear as the two of them looked at local shops. During their adventure they couldn't help but to discuss the newest member to join their mission.

"Hey Allen, what do you think of Alex?"

"She seems really nice."

"It's strange to think that she trained alongside Lavi at one point."

"Yeah, and she became an exorcist after her teacher died. Now that I look back, something seems wrong. When she went to shake my hand earlier today she gave me a weird look."

"Weird look?"

"Yeah, but it didn't last long."

"Hmm, maybe she just isn't used to being around other people let alone this many. She is considered the Rogue Exorcist."

"I wonder why though. What could possibly drive her to work on her own?"

"It sounds to me like she wanted to keep herself away from as many people as she could almost."

"Well she seems to be attached to Lavi and Bookman."

"Maybe this will be good for her. Maybe being with people she is familiar with will help her as an exorcist."

"She kind of reminds me of Kanda in a way. Did you see how she fought?"

Meanwhile Lavi and Alex were sitting down by a fence just outside of town. They continued to catch up with one another and enjoyed the company they shared. However, there was one factor lingering in Alex's mind that she couldn't help but to address.

"How do you do it Lavi?"

He looked over at her.

"How do you go on and work around these people knowing of what could happen to them."

He looked down and took in a deep breath, "It's hard. Some days I barely believe I'm even human. It's hard to keep your distance from them and put on this charade. I want them to be my friends and I will treat them like they are. You and I are different, we can be allies or partnered with each other, but the fact still remains that we together can't interfere with them. Is that why you went rogue?"

"Our job is to observe and not get involved. Yet here we are both wearing uniforms. My mind is conflicted. I want to help them and I want to fight, but I can't. I only reported to the order to let them know that I wasn't dead, that they still had another exorcist out there. But I never took on any missions. When I came near an innocence fragment I reported it to the order or the nearest finder and took off. Even the synchronicity of my innocence is at a mere sixty percent."

"It's tough, I know. The thought of losing any of them is hard. But, we observe and move on."

"You're right, I'm just being foolish."

She got up from the ground and stretched before the sunset.

"It's starting to get late, we should probably head back to the hotel."

Lavi stood next her as the two of them started to make their way back to the hotel. By the time that they reached their rooms, Lenalee and Allen had already returned. The two of them had purchased candies for all of them to share. Alex watched as Lavi smiled and gratefully took a candy. With his behaviours, Alex couldn't tell if what he was doing was really an act at all.

Although a Bookman's job was to remain distant from their surroundings and not get involved in anything, Lavi was able to fully be involved as an exorcist and fight alongside them. She wondered if he was true to his word or if he was just brilliant at fooling everyone in the room.

When Lenalee approached her with a lollipop, she followed Lavi's lead and graciously took one with a smile. She was now going to be working alongside all of them. Observing all of their movements and recording them.


End file.
